Forget the World
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Requested One Shot  Violet and Tate's first time. Set during the Rubber Man Episode.


_**Set in the Rubber Man episode, right after Violet and Vivien run into the house after they try to leave. Ya know, Ya know. This was requested! Here we go!**_

_**Rating: M – Violet and Tate first time one shot**_

Violet was curled up in one of the chairs in the living room, watching as the adults moved around her. Her mother was in a panic, standing in the middle of the room talking to a police officer. Her father was trying to calm her mother down by placing an arm around her shoulder which she shrugged off. The cops were writing down what her mother was saying with looks of disbelief on their faces. And then there was Violet. She had already given her statement to the cops, telling them that she had seen the two people in the car.

Now she was just trying to stay away from everyone. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking about the look of devastation that she had seen on Tate's face when he saw her leaving. The look had shaken her up so much, slowly breaking her heart into tiny pieces. Part of her wanted to run out of the living, screaming for Tate until she found him and wrapped him tightly in her arms promising to never leave him again. The other part of her wanted to stay around her parents because she was almost afraid of how attached she had become to Tate. She had never felt this way for someone before. She felt like she was losing her mind whenever she was away from him for a long time, and it scared her to even think of having to leave.

"Violet, honey. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? I'm sure this night has been trying on you." Ben spoke calmly to his daughter, trying not to upset her. Violet simply nodded her head and made her way to the staircase. She took each stair with a cautious step, slowly making her way to her room. She wondered where Tate was right now. He had to be somewhere close by. She wondered if he might be waiting for her in her room. The thought made her stop on the last step. Was she ready to face him after he saw her leaving?

Violet shook her head. If he was there and if he asked she would tell him the truth. She couldn't say no to her mother. What was she supposed to say? "Sorry mom, I can't come with you because my boyfriend would get upset?" Vivien didn't even know that Violet had a boyfriend. Violet took a deep breath as she opened her bedroom door.

She frowned when she saw her empty, dark room. She felt a twinge of sadness that Tate wasn't there, and she began to worry that he was really upset with her. She moved to sit on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands. Hot tears fell against her palms when the world came crashing down on her. Everything that had happened in the last few hours seemed to crush her, and she wanted nothing more than for Tate to take her in his arms and hold her tightly so that she wouldn't fall apart.

"It's okay, Violet. I'm here. Shh…" Strong arms wrapped around her shaking frame, and Tate's warm voice whispered into her ear. She felt herself instantly relax in his embrace. Tate's hand lifted her chin up so that he could look into her tear stained eyes. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Why aren't you mad?" Violet asked in a quiet voice.

Tate smiled. "Because I have you in my arms. I knew that you wouldn't leave me."

"But… Tate…" Violet began to tell him that she would have left if the ghosts hadn't of stopped her and her mother, but Tate placed a finger over her lips, gently rubbing her bottom lip.

"I love you." He whispered before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. Violet sighed against his lips, and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. The kiss grew more heated as Tate ran his tongue along Violet's lower lip, asking her to open her mouth to him. This is how far they had gotten to when they were on the beach. Violet had been brave that night, trying to take control, but tonight she was nervous. She didn't want to be rejected again so she kept her hands on Tate's shoulders and waited for him to make the first move.

Tate wrapped an arm around Violet's waist and lifted her backward before pushing her back against the mattress. He settled his weight above her, straddling one of her legs between his. His hot kisses moved over her cheekbones and down the pale skin of her neck. Violet moaned as his lips puckered against her collarbone.

Violet pulled Tate's face back level with hers and kissed him fiercely. She could feel the heat in her body rising. Tate groaned into the kiss as his hips grinded against Violet's leg unintentionally. Violet gasped into the kiss when she felt Tate's arousal press into her thigh.

Tate pulled back and shook his head. "I'm sorry…" He moved to sit back, but Violet's grabbed him by his shoulders, stopping his movements.

Her eyes stared into his. "It's okay. I want to." She smiled up at him shyly.

"Vi… I want you so badly." He whispered and leaned forward to place small kisses along her shoulder.

"Please, Tate." Violet whimpered and pulled his lips back to hers. Tate's hands ran down her sides before resting on her hips. His thumbs dipped under her layers of shirts, tracing circles along her skin.

He slowly began to lift her multiple shirts off of her, pulling them over her head and throwing them to the end of the bed. Violet's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as her arms moved to cover her chest and midsection. Tate shook his head and ran his fingers along her arms before taking her wrists into his grasp and pulling her arms away from her body.

"Don't hide yourself from me. You're so beautiful." He murmured as his eyes ran over her exposed skin. Her skin was flushed, and her chest was heaving, making her breasts move up and down before his eyes. Tate was mesmerized by how perfect Violet was. He lifted one of her arms up to his lips and kissed the scars that lined her skin. Violet watched with wide eyes at his loving movements, feeling her heart warm to him. Tate laid her arm down, and he couldn't stop himself as his hands slid up her flat stomach before cupping both of her breasts in his hands. Violet moaned and arched her back at the contact.

"Perfect." Tate whispered as his hands molded over Violet's breasts. Each one filled his palms, and her round nipples perked up against his fingers. His lips followed his hands and took one of her nipples into his mouth, running his tongue along the bud and receiving another loud moan from Violet.

"I could spend forever listening to you make those sounds." He murmured against her soft skin before switching to the other breast.

Violet had her eyes half way closed and was completely lost in the feelings of pleasure that were pulsing from her chest and sending shock waves to her core. She moved her hands from the sheets to Tate's shoulders and then back to griping the sheets as his kisses moved lower. She opened her eyes and looked at him with apprehension when he kissed along the edge of her pajama pants.

Tate looked up from where he was and smiled at Violet. "Don't be nervous. Do you have any idea how perfect you are?"

"You lie." Violet shook her head before leaning back against the pillows. Tate was in front of her face in a second, staring deeply into her eyes.

"No. I mean it. You're the only person that I ever see in my mind anymore. I think about you all of the time. I think about us, like this and how perfect you are. How you make noises to show me that you're enjoying this. How you hold tightly onto me like I'm the only person in your world. You're the only person that I want to be with."

"You're all I think about, too." Violet placed a hand on Tate's cheek and smiled up at him, feeling her nerves slowly start to fade away. She felt safe with Tate, and she trusted every word that he spoke. "I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

Tate leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss on her forehead. "I promise to make this amazing for you." Violet nodded her head and kissed Tate's shoulder.

Tate moved back to his previous position and placed another kiss on Violet's lower stomach. His fingers hooked her bottoms and underwear before pulling them down her legs. Violet's legs immediately moved together, and Tate smiled, knowing that he would have to ease her into the moment. His hands moved to rest on the tops of her thighs, and he began to kiss one of her knees.

Violet giggled as his kisses tickled her skin, and Tate smiled at the innocent noise. He loved this girl more than he could ever comprehend. His kisses moved higher up her thighs as his hands slowly began to move her legs apart. Violet didn't comprehend what was happening until she felt Tate's hot breath against her core.

"Oh.." She moaned as Tate's lips ghosted over her most private area. She gasped and bucked her hips when his lips fully pressed against her. "Tate!"

Tate smiled against her again at the sound of her calling out his name. Her voice sent shock waves to his arousal which was already stiff. His lips spread kisses all over Violet's core, and then he pressed his tongue against her folds, earning another loud moan. His dipped his tongue into her, tasting her sweetness.

Violet had her eyes closed tightly, and her knuckles were white from griping the sheets. The feelings that were running through her body were building to a climax. The feeling of Tate's tongue on her was sending her over the edge, and she was happy to make the jump as long as he didn't stop what he was doing.

"Don't sssstop." Violet hissed as her hips began to move in rhythm with Tate's tongue. Tate slipped a finger inside of her which made her cry out in pleasure. He looked up at her as his fingers took the place of his mouth.

"I'll never stop, as long as you want me here."

Violet opened her eyes slightly, making eye contact with Tate for a short second. "Always." She moaned before throwing her head back against the pillows as her release shook through her body. Tate's hand massaged her quaking thighs until her breathing slowed.

Tate sat up and looked down at Violet. She stared up at him, still shivering slightly. "Do you want to?" Tate asked in a hushed tone. Violet nodded her head frantically and extended her arms out to him, grabbing at the air when her arms couldn't reach all of the way to him. Tate smiled and removed his sweater and shirt. Violet's eyes roamed over his pale chest. She sat up and moved her hands to the top of his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them before pushing them down. Tate moved so that he could slip his jeans and boxers off.

Violet's starred wide eyed as Tate's erection was freed from his boxers. Tate noticed her look and could tell that she was nervous.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered as he leaned forward, pushing her back against the bed and settling himself between her thighs. "Just relax." He looked directly into her eyes as his lips moved to hers. Violet returned the stare and watched him contently while their lips danced together.

Her eyes shut, and she moaned when she felt his tip brush against her core. He slowly pushed into her until he was completely filling her. Violet was gripping tightly to his arms that were supporting him on the mattress above her shoulders. Tate stilled his movements, watching the look on Violet's face.

"Tell me, Vi. Tell me when." Tate whispered into her ear, placing kisses along her jaw line. Violet took a shaky breath and moved her hips slightly to see if she felt any pain. A jolt of pleasure shot through her when her hips moved against his, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh." She released a long sound as her hips continued to slowly rock back and forth. "Mm.. Tate. Move, please."

Tate was more than happy to oblige. His hips began to rock with hers, moving slowly at first until Violet's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper into her.

"Vi…" Tate groaned as her heat incased him tightly. He began to whisper loving words against her skin as his lips moved all over her. "So perfect."

Violet's hands were running over Tate's chest, back, and shoulders. She couldn't decide where the best place to hold onto was. She needed to get a firm grip somewhere because she felt like she was slowly fall apart. Pleasure was burning wildly through her veins, and she couldn't stop the noises that were falling from her lips. Tate's name along with other, more obscene words were spilling out of her. She finally ended up gripping tightly to his shoulders as his thrusts pounded into her.

"Please, Violet. I can't… I'm so close." Tate grunted as he tried to hold off until Violet climaxed.

"Tate…. Ta…Tate!" Violet stuttered his name as her body started to shake again. Her climax broke her into a million pieces, and she clung tightly onto Tate as his climax followed hers.

Tate rolled to the side and pulled Violet tightly against him. She wrapped her arms around him, holding just as tightly. Her forehead rested against his chest, and she moaned before looking up at him with a frightened expression.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, Violet." Tate panicked at the look on her face.

Violet shook her head and placed it against his chest again before looking back up at him and laughing. "No! That… That was intensely amazing. I just had a thought though…"

"Yea?" Tate asked as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"What if my parents heard us?"

Tate froze for a minute, focusing his hearing on the house. He heard voices coming from downstairs. The voices were angry and loud. Her parents were still fighting.

"I think it's okay. They would have busted us if they heard us."

Violet nodded her head and leaned forward to kiss Tate's red lips. "Can I ask you something?" Her cheeks flushed.

"Always."

Violet blushed a deep red and smiled shyly at Tate. "Can we do it again?"

Tate smiled brightly at her and pulled her close. "You never have to ask that question, love. It will always be a yes."


End file.
